Ni Timide
by Mochou
Summary: Sirius n'était pas pudique. Ni timide. Alors quand il déboula dans la salle commune torse nu, sa chemise non boutonnée, l'élastique de son boxer dépassant de son jean, Remus ne fut surpris que de l'apparition.


**Auteur:**Mochou

**Couple:**SBRL

**Genre:**Bien bien guimauve (plus c'était une overdose), j'ai essayé de faire un peu d'humour aussi... on verra bien.

**Bla bla de l'auteur:** Bon le titre ne paie pas de mine, mais j'ai vraiment pas trouvé mieux. A la base s'était « Chemise » inspiré de « Fixation » de coqcigrue, mais c'était pas terrible (le titre de ma fic, pas « Fixation »).

Alors voilà une autre fic sur SBRL (évidement). Tout appartient à JK. Rowling (blablabla habituel).

**Merci:** Un grand merci à **Upset** ma beta reader, du coup si y a des fautes c'est elle que vous blâmer, ok? (Je blague! ... euhm... Oui c'est ça je blague)

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ni Timide**

Sirius n'était pas pudique.  
Ni timide.  
Il n'était même jamais gêné ou intimidé. Toujours sûr de lui.  
Alors quand il déboula dans la salle commune torse nu, sa chemise non boutonnée, l'élastique de son boxer dépassant de son jean, Remus ne fut surpris que de l'apparition.

Par contre les groupies du fan club des Maraudeurs elles... enfin eux... avaient une hémorragie nasale des plus abondantes et plusieurs filles avaient déjà tourné de l'œil. Le reste tomba dans les pommes lorsque Sirius se pencha pour ramasser l'écharpe de Remus, dévoilant ainsi sa chute de rein et le bas de son dos musclé.

"Moony?"

Sirius ne semblait même pas remarquer le phénomènequ'il engendrait par sa venue (Son apparition divine oui! Hurla le fan club d'une même voix). C'était à qui profiterait le mieux de la vue de l'Adonis, les gens ne se gênant pas pour s'écraser.  
"Moony?" Répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus douce.  
"Hmm?" Répondit l'intéressé.  
"Tu fais quoi?"

Remus, emmitouflé jusqu'alors dans une couverture sur son fauteuil préféré, daigna relever la tête. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le torse imberbe de Sirius. Dérivantsur ses abdominaux délicieusement suggérés et son torse puissant et fin. Ils s'attardèrent surtout sur une goutte d'eau qui s'insinuait entre ses muscles, contournant son nombril pour délicieusement finir sa course à la lisière de son jean.

Il leva un sourcil agacé tandis qu'il relevait la tête rencontrant les yeux de l'Adonis qui venait visiblement de sortir de sa douche. Une lueur espiègle y était profondément ancrée.  
"Je lis."  
Simple constatation. Un brin ennuyée.

"Ca Moony, je le vois bien. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la? Tu est censé être dans ton lit à te reposer."  
"Je m'ennuyais."  
"Tu pouvais très bien lire dans ta chambre."

Bonne réflexion... Comment lui dire qu'il était descendu parce qu'il savait très bien que Mélissa, une 7ème année de Serdaigle, avait étude et qu'elle avait pour habitude avec son groupe d'amies de passer son temps à jacasser dans l'antre des Griffons. Et il savait aussi que le sujet du moment était le couple qu'elle formait avec LE Sirius Black. Parce que, sans vouloir paraître prétentieux, tout Poudlard n'avait à la bouche que ce sujet, à croire Lily. Ah, et bien sûr il y avait aussi la discussion sur le dernier échec de James face à Lily. Mais c'était autre chose.Donc Mélissa, cheveux châtain clair, yeux chocolat, visage doux et corps un peu androgyne, jacassait. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de formes, mais était tout de même très jolie.

« Si vous saviez les filles... Tout ce que l'on dit sur Sir', TOUT est vrai ! ».

Des gloussements qui n'en finissaient pas.

« Il a de ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue, son corps... WOW! _(Barrer la mention inutile)_ ».

Et, pendant une heure entière, Remus écoutait l'éloge de Sirius. De ses mains si puissantes, de sa voix profonde et rauque, de son corps nerveux et souple, de sa bouche si (nouveau gloussement) talentueuse... Il en profitait pour ainsi dire par procuration. Mais aujourd'hui, la donne avait changé. Après 3 semaines de « vie » en couple, visiblement Sirius l'avait plaqué, en douceur, mais plaqué tout de même.

"Moony, tu vas attraper froid. Il faut que tu restes au lit."  
"Paddy, je m'ennuyais. Hey! Arrête!"

Le dit Paddy venait de lui piquer son grimoire. Il sortit ses mains de sa tente de couvertures. Sirius se figea. Les mains qu'il aperçut lui brisèrent le cœur. Minces et pâles, elles étaient zébrées de fines cicatrices. Il laissa tomber le livre dans un bruit sourd et s'agenouilla, pile devant Remus. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et il s'étonna de leur tiédeur. Généralement Moony était toujours brûlant, caractéristique des garous. Son corps chauffait comme celui des chats, ce que Sirius adorait chez lui.

Troublés un instant, aucun des deux ne parla.  
"A t'exhiber ainsi, c'est toi qui vas attraper froid."

Il sourit doucement alors qu'il lui effleurait le torse du bout des doigts, libérant de ce fait ses mains de cet étau puissant. Il sourit plus franchement en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux mouillés. Il aurait du s'abstenir car sa nouvelle coupe lui donnait un air négligé encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Il le regarda à travers ses mèches ébène.

_C'était un jeu non?_

"Quoi? Mais Moony, tu es là pour me réchauffer, non?"  
"Paddy!"  
"Oui? "  
Son regard cobalt le mit mal à l'aise. Il changea de sujet.  
"..., j'ai appris pour Mélissa."  
"Hmm, oui… Mélissa. Ça n'allait plus."  
"Ça n'allait plus?!" Il eut un petit rire. "Mais ça n'a même pas duré trois semaines!"  
"Depuis cinq jours déjà." Continua t-il.  
"Cin...?"

Il y a cinq jours c'était la pleine lune. Et le surlendemain, il était tombé malade.

"Elle disait que je ne m'occupais plus assez d'elle."  
"Plus assez d'elle?" _Oh._

Depuis cinq jours, les Maraudeurs étaient aux petits soins avec lui. Comme en période de pleine lune. Sauf que généralement, après, son rétablissement durait deux jours. Mais c'est vrai que là... Bon peut-être, _peut-être_ que s'être retrouvé dans la neige pendant des heures, à fixer le lac à cause d'une fille jusqu'à ce que Sirius le retrouve, n'était pas une bonne idée.  
Même si cette fille était la petite amie, et à présent l'_ex_, de Sirius.

Ce dernier s'était redressé pour reboutonner sa chemise noire, en commençant par le bas, toujours à genoux. Toujours entre ses jambes. Il changea à nouveau de sujet... Tenta.  
"Comment était l'entraînement de Quidditch?"  
Sirius ne fit même pas semblant de l'avoir entendu.  
"Que faisais-tu?"  
"Pardon?" Il n'avait pas compris.  
"Dans la neige." Il n'en avait pas parlé quand il l'avait retrouvé, respectant le besoin de silence de son ami.  
_... Je me morfondais sur une étoile?_ Décidément pas le truc à dire. Pas assez subtil.  
"Une envie subite?"

Il s'enroula un peu plus dans ses couvertures. Sa main toujours sur le corps de Sirius.

"Tu as la chair de poule."  
"A qui la faute?"  
"C'est pas moi qui me balade à moitié nu dans la salle commune."  
"A moitié nu?" Il eut un ricanement. "Moi je pense que je suis trop habillé pour certaines personnes."  
(Petit coup d'œil au fan club qui avait décidé de créer un raz de marée... en bavant).  
"De plus", continua t-il, "je te cherchais."  
Il eut un frisson alors qu'il disait ça. Remus l'interpréta mal, croyant que c'était du au froid, alors que ses doigts venaient de frôler le cou de Sirius. Il parla sans réfléchir.

"Viens."

Après tout, des moments intimes comme celui-là, ils en avaient beaucoup et personne ne s'en était jamais offusqué. Ils allaient trop bien ensemble. Il ouvrit sa couverture, laissant ainsi entrevoir un corps légèrement chétif, fin et fragile. Une peau laiteuse, plus pâle que d'habitude, cachée sous un t-shirt écru trop grand, qui laissait entrevoir une épaule douce et un bas de jogging gris.  
"Mais c'est mon t-shirt dis donc."  
Du rose colora les joues de Remus.  
"Ah bon?" feint-il, surpris.  
"Moony!"  
"Désolé mon Paddy mais il sentait trop bon. Tu viens ou tu me laisses retomber malade?"  
"Si tu insistes autant."

Avec un regard mutin, il se glissa derrière Remus se mettant ainsi entre le dossier et son dos. Une main sur son torse, il l'incita à s'appuyer contre lui. Remus, dans un soupir de contentement, ne se fit pas prier. Son Paddy lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
" Alors comme ça, je sens bon?"  
Il remarqua avec un plaisir évident que la peau de Remus se hérissa quand il souffla. La main sur son torse glissa jusqu'à son ventre à la limite du jogging, puissous le T-shirt, effleurant le ventre ferme de Remus, tandis que son autre main se logeait sur sa cuisse.  
Alors que Sirius prenait ses aises, Remus retenait son souffle, le sang de tout son corps semblant se concentrer dans ses joues. Sirius plongea son nez dans son cou, respirant à pleins poumons l'enivrant parfum de vanille et de pain d'épice de son ami. Le loup s'installa plus confortablement, s'adossant un peu plus contre le torse musclé. Ce qui arracha un nouveau frisson à Sirius. Intrigué le loupiot tourna la tête et la couverture qui l'entourait tomba un peu plus, révélant une peau délicate, des lèvres rosées terriblement tentantes et des yeux mordorés hypnotisant.

"Tu as froid ?"  
"Oh non, au contraire, je suis brûlant là."

Sirius avait une belle voix, grave et légèrement rauque, qui vous ébranlait profondément, vous séduisant immédiatement. Mais là, Remus se sentit littéralement fondre. Et une alarme s'enclencha.

Il y avait toujours eu une ambiguïté entre eux. Toute la tour de Griffondor le savait. Ca avait toujours été ainsi. Une incroyable complicité existait entre eux. Le mystérieux Remus et le séduisant Sirius, l'amitié avait été effacée des pensées dès la 4ème année, et tout le monde croyait qu'ils étaient ensemble jusqu'à Mélissa.  
Mélissa...

"Sirius arrête."  
"Arrêter quoi ? Et pourquoi ?" Sa voix se fit joueuse.  
"Tu viens de quitter ta petite amie, que tu avais présenté à tout le monde", une voix accusatrice, un sous entendu mal caché.  
"Tu es jaloux mon p'tit loup ?"  
"De quoi… De toi ?" Il se sentit frustré quand sa voix vacilla. Les arabesques que le chien faisait sur son ventre ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer.  
"De Mélanie."  
"Mélissa ! Sirius c'est Mélissa !" Scandalisé, il voulut se relever mais l'étreinte de Sirius se renforça, les rapprochant encore plus. A présent ses lèvres frôlaient sa peau sans interruption, et son souffle le faisait  
dangereusement rougir.  
"Qu'importe. C'était une pâle image."  
"Une pa-pâle image ?" Hoqueta Remus, de plus en plus troublé par cette proximité.

Il n'y avait plus d'ambiguïté. C'était bien sa langue qu'il avait sentie là?!  
"Tu n'as pas remarqué ?" (Moony sentit le sourire de Sirius sur sa peau.)

"Elle te ressemblait."  
"Qu i? –Quoi ?" Foutu bégaiement...  
"Mélanie, Mélissa qu'importe. Elle te ressemblait. Incroyablement fine, fragile avec de la répartie, calme, plutôt jolie dans son genre, un visage plaisant...Mais elle n'était pas toi, pas assez curieuse, ni rusée, ni même assez belle."  
"Sirius ? Mais..."

Remus se rendit compte que le point de non retour de leur flirt venait d'être franchi, et de loin même. Ce n'était plus un jeu pour le faire rougir et espérer... Ou peut être que ça n'avait jamais été un jeu.  
"Son corps n'était pas aussi souple que le tien, ni aussi doux. Tu sais que ta peau est aussi douce que la soie Moony ? Que tes lèvres sont tendres ? Qu'on a furieusement envie de les croquer ? Que quand tu te réveilles, les  
cheveux complètement ébouriffés, ça ne me donne qu'une envie ? T'étreindre violemment puis te coucher à même le sol, pour te prendre passionnément ? Ou te remettre au lit…pour te prendre passionnément. Au choix. "  
"Je... Tu." _Il, nous, vous..._ Il reprit son souffle, réalisant enfin la portée de ses paroles et se calma pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas son rhume qui lui provoquait des hallucinations. Il inspira profondément.

"C'était une... déclaration ?"  
"Mh, dans le genre, oui. Ah mais je suis bête, j'ai oublié de te dire : je t'aime."

Sa bouche fut plus rapide que son cerveau encore figé et la question de Moony fusa.  
"Tu m'aimes ?"  
"Je t'aime." Et c'était une affirmation si simple et sérieuse dans la bouche de Sirius que Remus ne put que le croire.  
"En fait, je t'aime depuis assez longtemps", reprit-il. "Depuis le milieu de la quatrième année. Mais je ne pensais pas... enfin... Tu étais mon meilleur ami pour moi, mais dans mes rêves (il eut un petit rire) tu es loin d'être un ami."  
Remus se retourna doucement et par un moyen que Sirius ne s'expliqua pas, son Moony se retrouva sur ses cuisses, ses mains sur l'accoudoir derrière lui. Emprisonné par lui, il se dit qu'il pourrait rester ainsi pour l'éternité.  
"Tu es nerveux Sirius, je le sens (maudite sensibilité canine). Et quand tu es nerveux tu commences à dévoiler tes secrets. Je viens de le remarquer. Si j'avais su..."

Remus arbora une mine pensive un éclair espiègle passant furtivement dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est ce qui te rend mal à l'aise Sirius?"  
"Toi."  
"Je suis flatté."

Remus ne semblait même pas prendre en compte sa déclaration. Le ténébreux se sentait serein, comme soulagé du poids de la Terre entière. Mais aussi nerveux car sans réaction à sa foutu déclaration. _  
_"Tu as de quoi. Le Magnifique Sirius, à tes pieds, pour une simple attention de ta part." tenta t-il d'une voix assurée.  
"Modeste en plus de ça." Le regard de Remus se fit mutin et sa voix enjôleuse.  
"Mais tu as raison".  
"Tu en doutais ?"

L'attitude de Remus le déconcertait ne lui permettant pas de se concentrer sur cette joute. Toute son attention ce concentrant sur Remus et ses lèvres rosées légèrement entrouvertes, sur ses cuisses fermes qui l'entouraient d'un étau des plus plaisant, sur ses mains terriblement chaudes qui venaient de s'insinuer sous sa chemise à moitié boutonnée, sur son souffle irrégulier, sur les battements de son propre cœur comme un tambour.  
Son souffle se fit de plus en plus saccadé tandis que Remus se rapprochait de lui bougeant légèrement du bassin.  
"Pas une seconde" dit il dans un souffle.

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Profondément. De ce baiser qui vous fait tourner la tête, vous vide de toute volonté à part celle de le continuer, vous laisse pantelant. De ce baiser dont vous devenez irrémédiablement dépendant.

_  
_ Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Sirius ne laissa pas une seconde de répit à son amant. Avec une arrogante assurance qui plaisait décidément beaucoup au loup, il posa sa main au creux de ses reins en signe de possession et son autre main remonta le long de sa cuisse, ce qui lui arracha un long frisson et un gémissement étouffé. Par un mouvement de son bassin ainsi que de sa main au creux de son dos, il rapprocha Remus et repris ses lèvres entre les siennes, affamé. Le hoquet de surprise de Moony se transforma en un gémissement de désir. Ses mains s'évertuaient à déboutonner le vêtement en trop. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque l'objet de convoitise apparu. Le torse de Sirius était vraiment appétissant, ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses cotes, dessinèrent des mots sans queue ni tête sur le ventre dur, lui arrachant de doux frissons. D'un regard gourmand _le maudit_ fit glisser une de ses mains le long du torse de Sirius tandis que l'autre massait sa nuque. L'audacieuse s'arrêta à la limite du vêtement, dessinant de légères vagues. Sirius avait retenu sa respiration remarqua t-il amusé, et attendait la suite avec impatience. Son pouce s'attarda sur l'élastique du boxer. Jouant avec, il le fit légèrement glissé puis après le hoquet de Sirius se fit plus audacieux jusqu'à ce qu'il...

"AH!"  
Les deux sursautèrent au cri, et Sirius colla Remus dans un réflexe pour le protéger du danger, quand ils comprirent que ce n'était ni une attaque, ni MacGo. Ils se détendirent.

C'était Bethany, 5ème année, fan 23 des Maraudeurs qui avait poussé ce cri. En effet, Mathilda (sa soeur, fan numéro 22) avait fait tomber son livre d'arithmancie avancée, trop concentrée sur le spectacle des 2._  
_

Des râles de déception, de frustration et de colère mélangées, ainsi que des cris de protestation s'élevèrent dans la salle. La scène la plus érotique qu'ait connu les Gryffons de l'actuelle et future promotion venait de se terminer brusquement, suite au cri de douleur d'une imbécile qui n'avait pas su se la fermer. Un livre de 5 kilos sur le pied, franchement, c'était quoi hein?

Remus, encore plus indécemment collé à Sirius rougit furieusement lorsqu'il remarqua que toute la salle commune, _toute_, les avaient vu prêts à faire l'amour comme des bêtes sur ce fauteuil, devant le feu. Et il n'y avait personne qui allait les en empêcher!  
Il en fut tellement gêné qu'il préféra cacher sa tête dans le cou de Sirius. Ce qui ne fut pas une bonne idée car des soupirs attendris retentirent dans la salle commune.

Tous des débauchés ma parole pensa t-il. L'homosexualité avait beau être normale dans le monde sorcier, ce n'était pas possible d'avoir de telles réactions pour ce qu'ils venaient de faire, non ? _Sûrement les hormones_. Les miennes d'ailleurs vont craquer, Sirius sent trop bon pour mon propre bien.

Il se recula prestement (nouveau râle de déception dans la salle, dont un qu'il venait d'arracher à Sirius aussi). Il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Sirius, pas gêné pour un sou, quoiqu'un peu irrité d'avoir du s'arrêter en si bon chemin, se releva quand Remus s'éjecta presque de ses genoux. Il allait tendre sa main pour entraîner son futur amant _dans un endroit plus tranquille_, pensa t-il avec délectation, lorsque celui-ci éternua.  
"Toujours malade Remus?"

C'était Lily, inquiète, qui avait parlé. Lily était là?_Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'elle doit penser de moi..._ pensa Remus confus.

« Oui mais je me sens mieux, j'ai juste un peu froid. »  
Froid ? Après l'acte torride qui venait de se passer ? Il allait le réchauffer à nouveau son Moony, pas de problème, ça lui donnait même des idées quant à la manière de le guérir. Sirius sourit, couvant des yeux son amant, et eut un nouveau tremblement de désir avant de se décider à intervenir dans cette conversation surréaliste.  
"Tu viens Moony? On va jouer au docteur. Je serai le docteur, toi tu seras le patient et si tu veux, après, tu pourras être mon infirmier débauché... quoique tu peux être les 2 à la fois pas de problème pour moi." dit-il avec un sourire des plus engageant.

Et c'est avec délectation qu'il vit les joues de Remus se colorer encore plus. _Adorable. _

Sirius n'était ni pudique.  
Ni timide.  
Mais l'aisance avec laquelle il avait dit cette phrase fit fondre Remus non pas, à sa grande horreur, de gène mais d'anticipation. Il se releva prestement, prit la main de Sirius et se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfet sans aucun  
autre mot, avec un Sirius qui le suivait bien docilement. Ce qui lui donna beaucoup d'idées : est ce qu'il sera aussi sage au lit, le laissant l'attacher ? Ou sera t-il un vilain garçon?

Avec Sirius comme compagnon de jeu, l'imagination et l'imprévisibilité n'allait pas manquer.

Arrivé à destination, il le plaqua contre une porte close, loin de la salle commune, et réussit à dire dans un souffle tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient le reste des boutons récalcitrant de son jean :  
"Je t'aime aussi" Avant de dévorer les lèvres, tentant d'effacer la moue victorieuse et coquine de Sirius.  
"J'avais compris", dit il dans un sourire plein d'assurance et de fierté, "sinon tu ne m'aurais pas fait l'amour devant tout ce monde".  
"Parce que tu n'avais pas oublié?"  
Il eut un rire attendri.  
"Moony, tu serais déjà nu et moi en toi pour la deuxième fois sur ce fauteuil si je ne l'avais pas remarqué quand je suis arrivé. Mais finalement je me suis dit que si ça te plaisait, j'étais partant. Après tout, avec toi hmpf..."  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ça phrase que sa chemise se retrouva par terre grâce aux bons soins de son amant, tandis qu'il prenait à nouveau possession de sa bouche.  
_J'aime._

Alors que les 2 Maraudeurs, le nouveau couple coqueluche de Poudlard, disparaissaient dans le couloir des préfets:  
« Lucas! Je te donne 3 mornilles pour toutes les photos, et pas une de plus! »  
Lucas, sortant de sa léthargie, regarda Lily, préfète en chef des gryffondors, se lever le regard lubrique puis acquiesça vaguement encore sous le charme de la scèneDieu merci il n'était jamais loin de son appareil photo. Il fut assailli par toute la salle et n'eut aucun scrupule à faire monter le prix jusqu'à 20 mornilles.

Ze end

Voilà j'éspère que vous avez apréciez, Upset m'a conseillé de mettre un lemon, mais a) je me sens pas très à l'aise(comme d'hab), b) elle m'a dit que ça allait quand même. -

Les review même minimes sont adorées-.


End file.
